Circle of love and friendship
by Princess-Amaya-Taisho
Summary: Well in this story i will be giving you some VERY strange coupling!I might even add a yoai couple...there will be a crazy wedding feuding females and so much more!Be sure to comment!Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha
1. First Kiss

**Chapter 1**

One morning 15 year old Kagome Higurashi decided to visit her next

door neighbors, when she went over there she saw not only the Taisho

boys but also Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and Kohaku.

"Konichiwa!" Kagome said

"Uh…Ohiya!" Kohaku said running over to greet kagome as the rest of

the boys just sat there staring at each other.

"Hey Kohaku, Where's your sister?"

"She's with father taking care of umm…family business" Kohaku replied

At this point Miroku and Kouga both walked over to join Kagome and

Kohaku.

"Ohiya Kouga, Miroku!"

"Why hello Kagome and how are you this fine morning?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine, you?" Kagome replied

"Oh, the usual…"

"Kagome when are you finally going to agree to be my girlfriend?"

Kouga asked as he walked around kagome.

"Kouga…why is it that every time you see me you say the same exact

thing even when you know what my reply will be?"

"Well…uh…because…Wishful thinking" Kouga said with a smile.

"Whatever, she lightly pushes Kouga Hey Inuyasha, how's kikyo?"

"Umm…She's "your" friend…you should know!" Inuyasha said

sarcastically

"She's "your" girlfriend!" Kagome said in a playful voice.

Then as if she knew they were talking about her kikyo walked up…

"Konichiwa! What's up Kagome-Chan?" she said as she hugged her.

"Oh…nothing just bugging Inuyasha as usual" Kagome said laughing.

"Hey puppy….How are you this morning?" Kikyo said giggling as she

went over to Inuyasha…

"I'm fine" Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt a twinge in her stomach as Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed; she

had liked Inuyasha for a long time but wouldn't admit it to anyone…not

even herself.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her Best friend Sango running towards

her.

"Hey Sango!" she yelled back.

"SANGO! gets very google- eyed and touches her backside"

SMACK

"Lecherous Monk!"

"A ha ha…" Miroku laughed touching his face..

Sango hugged Kagome and Kikyo then said

"Lets go Ayame, Kagura, and Rin are waiting at the mall"

Kagome felt the twinge again as Kikyo Kissed Inuyasha goodbye.

"eh-hem" Kouga grabbed Kagome's waist and embraced her bringing his lips to hers.

Kagome was stunned…but in a good sort of way and she kissed him back.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both felt the same twinge Kagome had been feeling when they saw their friend kiss the one they both had long since fallen in love with they couldn't watch they both looked away.


	2. Budding love

**Chapter 2**

Kouga couldn't believe he had done that…and what's more he couldn't believe that Kagome was kissing him back…

The other girls

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Kagome and Kouga finally broke apart

"Sorry I couldn't handle it anymo…"

Kagome pecked Kouga once and her and the other girls ran for it.

"Guys I think I'm in love" Kouga said when he couldn't see Kagome any more.

Miroku, Kohaku and Naraku all started laughing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Sort of pretended to laugh.

"Oh my God Kagome you totally just kissed Kouga!" Sango said as the girls were walking towards Ayame, Rin, and Kagura.

"What?" Ayame practically screamed!

Before Kagome could say anything Kikyo spoke up.

"Oh My God! Ayame you should have been there Kouga grabbed Kagome and kissed her it was **_SO_** romantic, I was so excited it was brilliant!" Kikyo was jumping up and down now.

"Calm down Kikyo you look as if it happened to you" Sango and Kagome Chuckled.

"That's Hilarious" Ayame said somewhat down heartedly.

"At first I didn't know what was happening…I was completely stunned…then I…kissed him back…" Kagome admitted

"Oh come on Kagome, we all know you and Kouga have had crushes on each other since like the second grade! Sango said with a grin.

Kagome Blushed.

"Kouga…oh Kouga…WAKE UP!" Miroku slapped Kouga face…

"HUH What?" Kouga said realizing that he had been day dreaming.

All the guys laughed at him.

"Oh please don't try to hide it now! You just kissed her we already know you were thinking about Kagome" Naraku said.

(Kouga smirked realizing he had been caught, he had been thinking of something…He is a wolf…and wolfs mate for life…he had to tell Kagome)

"Sorry guys but ive never felt this way about anyone! Plus until now shes never really shown any interest in me. I think Im in love…"

"you are so cheesy Kouga" Kohaku said as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

Kouga had to smile at that even he could agree that he sounded cheesy but that's how he felt.

2 DAYS LATER

ring…ring…RING…

"Hello?"

"Heya Kagome…so what are we doing for your birthday?" Sango asked

"well I was thinking us girls could go out for pizza and a movie then come back to my house and do traditional slumber party stuff."

Kagome sounded bored…

"hmm…yeah okay but tonight im giving you my present…meet me in front of Tameshis in 20 minutes".

"Okay Sango see you there"

20 Minutes Later

"Hey Sango!"

"Konichiwa!" Sango said walking up with two shopping bags.

"Here you go Happy Birthday!" Sango said as they settled in at their usual table.

"OMG Sango this is **_SO_** gorgeous!" Kagome squealed as she pulled out a powder blue dress with stars, cut diagonally on the bottom and top with only one sleeve and matching jewelry.

"but how can you afford this?"

"I got a promotion!" Sango said

"I want you to wear it for your party… us girls are gonna take you out" Sango smirked


	3. A Slumber Party and a love revealed

**Chapter 3**

Kagome's Birthday

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked with a puzzled expression on her face…

She had pulled her hair up into a bun with chopsticks with only a few wisps of hair down and had a tiara in her hair that Kikyo gave her. She was a vision

LOL a vision

"It's a surprise" everyone giggled.

"Driver park here for a moment please" Sango said "Blindfold time!"

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed as everyone laughed.

When the girls got to their final destination Kagome still had the blindfold on. Her friends waked her up a flight of stairs then got into an elevator.

When they got off (15th floor) the girls opened a door and pulled Kagome's blindfold off….

"Why is it still dark?" Kagome said unsure if her friends actually took off the blindfold…

"Oops…" Sango turned on the lights.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!"

This place was gorgeous! It was a giant Ballroom with brilliant colored lights, Black walls with (White) Moons and stars and black lights along the walls so that the moons and stars shimmered. There was a single low table with silk bean bag chairs all around it. Then when Kagome thought it couldn't get any better she saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Naraku, and Jaken all standing there each holding a present or two for her.

"You guys!" Kagome said hugging all her friends

Later after everyone had eaten the guys were just a little too shy… Right...these guys shy...pht!

"Kohaku lets dance!" Rin said

"Okay…"Kohaku said smiling

"Come on Sesshy lets go." Kagura said grabbing his arm...

"Inuyasha I want to dance!" Kikyo said

"Come on Monk lets dance." Sango said half-teasing Miroku

One guy wasn't so nervous…

"Kagome…would you like to dance?" Kouga asked

Kagome looked up at Kouga and smiled…

"I would love to dance with you Kouga!"

They got out on the dance floor just as a slow song started. Kouga put his hands on Kagome's waist and she put her arms around his neck laid her head on his shoulder.

Then she thought…

: Why do I get so upset around Inuyasha and Kikyo? They are happy together. Then there's Kouga he's one of the best looking guys at school and…he wants me for himself. I can be truly happy with him..:

Then she looked up at Kouga and kissed him.

"Kago…"

"Can we go over there?" Kagome interrupted pointing to the far side of the room out of earshot of everyone…

"Sure…" Kouga said puzzled

Kagome started walking over there while Kouga went over to the table to get two bean bag chairs

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked

Naraku Ayame and Jaken had been sitting at the table talking until now

"Kagome wants to talk so we are going over there"

Kouga pointed but was still rather confused himself…

"Maybe she is going to finally confess her love for you…" Jaken said very dramatically…

"Maybe…"Kouga said looking over there…

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Miroku asked Sango

"Oh I don't know probably about that kiss yesterday…" Sango replied trying to see her best friend and Kouga but failing…

Then Kikyo and Inuyasha walked over…

"No they are talking about their relationship" Kikyo said giggling

Kouga put the bean bag chairs down then sat.

Kagome continued standing for a moment contemplating what she was about to say…before moving the chairs closer and sitting.

"I Love you…" Kagome said

Kouga sat stunned wondering if he was dreaming

"Really?" Kouga finally managed to mumble

"Yes…I think I always have…and if you'll still consider it I would love to be your girl…"

Kouga kissed Kagome which she took as a yes…when Sango walked over he snapped them out of La La Land by saying it was time for presents…

"I think Kouga is giving her his present…" Sango yelled to everyone as she started walking back…

As Kagome stood to go back Kouga stopped her and gave her his real present…

"Kagome I've been meaning to talk to you about this…you know wolfs mate for life so if we do this we'll be together forever...but umm...its an…"

Kagome opened the box Kouga handed her then screamed "YES!" as she saw the ring inside…

Kouga slipped it on her fourth finger and kissed her…

I know you think only a few days and they are engaged but hey…they HAVE known each other their WHOLE LIVES in this story so :p

They walked back to the table hand in hand each carrying a bean bag chair…and smiling radiantly…

It was hard for Kagome to concentrate on her presents because all she could think about was Kouga. She opened Rin's gift which was a pink mini and a Cd from her favorite band V6, then she opened Kohaku's gift of antique geisha figurines…Jaken, Miroku, and Naraku had gotten everyone a trip to the Bahamas, (Miroku also got Kagome a blue bikini bathing suit) but Sango stopped her there.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"Yes?" Kagome said pulled out of her trance

"Why don't we leave and you can open the rest of your presents at your house…its obvious you are awestruck with your engagement ring but don't you want to appreciate all your gifts?"

(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru squirmed at the words "engagement ring")

"Sorry Sango, Sorry everybody, Blush I really do appreciate this but I agree let's go girls…:

"Come on girls lets go get in the limo!" Kikyo said excitingly

"Call me" Kagome said to Kouga

"Stalk you" was his reply then he kissed her goodbye.

I did not make that statement up I saw it on a commercial for the movie Stick it please don't get mad at me..

When they left the girls got about two feet from the door when Kagome got a text message… MISS YOU ALREADY!

LOVE,

Kouga

Kagome giggled then Kouga himself came out and kissed Kagome again…..

She text back…….

MISS YOU TOO!

Your Fiancé,

KAGOME

Sleepover

"Kagome it's gorgeous!" The girls were all admiring Kagome's ring.

"What exactly happened?" Ayame said feeling VERY jealous.

"Well…" Kagome started

"I told him the truth…" Kagome said smiling to herself.

"So you really LOVE Kouga? I always thought you liked…" Sango trailed off remembering that Kikyo was in the room…

Meanwhile next door

"Kouga exactly what happened?" Inuyashas mind had been troubled all evening…in a matter of hours his best friend took the one thing he wanted that he couldn't have.

"She told me she loved me…" Kouga said smiling to himself.

"I always thought she liked..." Kohaku trailed off here remembering that he was supposed to take that secret to the grave…

Both Places 

"WHO DID YOU THINK SHE LIKED?"

"Never mind" Kohaku and Sango said.

The girls dropped the subject not seeing a point in pressing on since it didn't effect anything that was going on in the present…

However Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all pressed on…

"Who was it Kohaku?" They asked

Kohaku was somewhat amused by this and decided

to play around with them

"I'm really not supposed to know…because once when Kagome was staying over at our house I just walked by Sangos door and they were talking about the guys they "LOVED"."

Now Kohaku had Mirokus attention too

Sleepover and Love what on earth Is Miroku thinking about?

"Right after I heard them both telling each other Sango saw me and she dragged me into her room!"

"Then what happened?" Miroku asked just a little too casually.

"Well…they asked me to tell them what I had heard then they made me swear never to repeat those words to anyone!" Kohaku was suppressing giggles now…all that happened really was Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku were watching a movie in the living room and they started talking about who they liked (Kohaku joined in too) It was kind of an unwritten rule that they would all keep each others secrets.

"Kohaku PLEASE could you just tell ME who SANGO likes?" Miroku Whined.

"No…but I can say…the guy she likes NAME ends with a U!"

Naraku and Sesshomaru looked like they were spelling their names in their heads then looked at Kohaku SHOCKED!

"Okay I'll set ONE of you at rest…its not you Naraku…"

Naraku looked VERY relieved.

"I will also say the guy Kagome likes name ends with an A…"

Kohaku finally said after some debate within his own mind…He could have just said Inuyasha but then he remembered what Kouga had said a while before so he kept his mouth shut.

"Who Kagome likes is a little obvious after today…" Naraku said.

"Well…" But Kohaku was interrupted by Inuyasha

"Hey lets go eat…I want some ramen…"

"We ate at t…Never mind lets go." Kouga said realizing Inuyasha was changing the subject but not knowing why…

**3 days later**

"Oh my god Kagome I am so sorry we haven't been able to talk until now, my father needed me and Kohaku to deal with a case in Osaka…"

"Its okay Sango I've just been thinking things over these past few days…"

"What have you been thinking over?" Sango asked already knowing what her best friend was going to say…

"Well…this whole thing…plus Inuyasha and my Fiancé"

Sango hears her best friend on the other line start crying…

"Kagome do you want me to come over?"

"Yes please…"

"Okay I'm getting in my car right now I'll be there in ten minutes…you want me to stay on the phone?" Sango was very concerned for her friend.

"No…But Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigato"

"You're welcome Kagome"

Sango closed her phone, she wasn't at her house so she couldn't just cross the street to Kagomes house it would take her about ten minutes to get there, She was worried about her friend because she had never heard her voice tremble like that…it was as if she had lost everything in her world and couldn't keep herself together….

Inuyasha's house

"Why is she crying?" Inuyasha asked himself.

His main bedroom window was across from Kagomes and whenever she left her curtains open he tended to watch her… (Not like a stalker or a pervert)

Inuyasha hit the speed dial button for Kagomes room number, just as he heard the ringing he saw Kagome wiping her eyes then heard her sweet familiar voice but it sounded as if she were in pain…

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome how are you tonight?" he asked hiding the fact that he had been watching her and already knew…

"I'm okay, How about you?" Kagome said trying not to sound too pathetic but failing.

"Kagome your voice is trembling…umm would you like me to come over?"

"Umm…well…no…But Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Oh nothing…Just Thank you for being such a great FRIEND"

"Yeah…No Problem…"Inuyasha looked up shocked he had heard Kagome scream and drop the phone so he looked up and saw Kouga Standing by Kagomes Bed…

Kagomes House

"Kouga!" Kagome squealed throwing her arms around her fiancé

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Kouga remembering she had been crying…and worse…why she had been crying…She couldn't lie to Kouga but she couldn't tell him she was having doubts either so...She kissed him instead…Inuyasha closed his blinds but put the phone on speaker so he could listen

Then Sango walked in to see Kagome sitting on her bed Kouga leaning over her kissing her…

"Maybe I should come back later" Sango said laughing and shutting the door…

The two pulled apart laughing Kagome playfully pushed Kouga onto her bed but he pulled her down with him and kissed her again…

"Kouga…" Kagome was still laughing…

"Okay" He pecked her cheek and let her get up…So Kagome went out to get Sango…

"Well… I was coming to cheer you up but apparently Kouga beat me to it…" She said laughing

Kagome went to hug her friend…

"Arigato,"

"No problem...but how did Kouga know you were upset?" Sango asked thinking about the wolf demon In Kagomes Bedroom.

"I have no clue…let's go ask him…" Kagomes cheeks were still stained from the tears she had cried earlier but her eyes were bright and cheerful and she had a smile from ear to ear.

"Kouga, my Darling?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How did you know I was upset?"

"Let's see…hmm…I don't know." Kouga said smirking

"Will you tell me for a kiss?" Kagome asked moving a little closer

"No" He said with a coy smile

"How about…two kisses" She said still moving closer

"Closer…but no…" He said now laughing to himself

"Three Kisses?" She was just about on top of Kouga now…her face only inches from his.

"Well…I guess…but I would prefer…more"

"Don't get overly confidant" Kagome said before kissing Kouga 1-2-3-4

"Okay so I guess I have to tell you now even though I was told not to…"

"Yeah…" (She kissed him ONE more time…)

"Well...Sesshomaru called me and told me you were very upset and you were crying your eyes out on your bed…so I ran here…and WALAH!" He said just before kissing Kagome again…

Kagome jumped on Kouga making him fall back down on the bed…

"Kouga you are amazing! I LOVE YOU!"

At this point Inuyasha felt sick and turned off his speaker phone barely whispering "I LOVE YOU KAGOME"

All of a sudden Kouga hears Inuyashas voice saying "I Love you Kagome" then he hears a semi loud BEEEEEEEEP…

"Oh god I forgot all about talking to Inuyasha on the phone…"

Kouga was right it was Inuyasha but…why was he saying he loved KAGOME?

And how long had he been listening before he hung up?

"Kouga?"

"Uhh…Yes?"

"Would you mind coming back tomorrow I need to talk to Sango for a while…I love you and I would let you stay but its girl talk…"

"Its fine…I have something I need to do anyway…I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning…Smile…I love you Baby" He kissed Kagome and let himself out…ten seconds later DING…DONG…

"Who could that be Kagome?"

They went downstairs and opened the door and there in the walkway to the house were one hundred sets of a dozen roses and a very large card that read….

I LOVE YOU NOW AND ALWAYS I SENT A ROSE FOR EVERYTIME I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU TONIGHT…THE ROSE ATTACHED TO THIS CARD IS FAKE…WHEN IT DIES IS WHEN THE WORLD WILL END AND I WILL STOP LOVING YOU…BUT OF COURSE THAT IS NEVER…..

ALWAYS YOUR MATE,

KOUGA

"Aw…how sweet is that?"

Inuyashas house

Ding…Dong…

"Hello Mr. Kouga who may I ask are you here to see?" The butler asked

"Mr. Inuyasha Taisho please…"

"Yes sir…follow me…"

"Hey Kouga, what did you come here to see me for?" Inuyasha asked opening his blinds again…

"Well, I just have one question…Do you LOVE Kagome?" Kouga asked not seeing the need to say anything that wasn't necessary.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Because… I heard you on Kagomes phone…"

"Damn, you heard that huh?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"Well really Inuyasha that is the stupidest question I have ever heard, I'm a WOLF demon, remember my hearing is as keen as…Sesshomarus…yours…and your fathers…"

"Whatever that doesn't matter…Kagome loves you so MY feelings mean NOTHING!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Kouga got up to leave

"No your not…you got exactly what you want…"

"What?"

"Kouga you have always wanted to be with Kagome she was the one from the beginning and now you have her…"

"Oh…Smirk I guess your right Gets very serious But you always wanted her too didn't you?"

"Well although I never made it public…yes"

"At least you have Kikyo still Big Smile" Kouga said

"Yeah…at least I have…Kikyo…" Inuyasha said with half a smile

Then the two friends hugged and Kouga left…

I am very sorry to all the people who got freaked out at the fact that these two hugged…but you have to remember in my story they are best friends

Kagomes House

"Kagome he is so sweet" Sango said helping Kagome and the butler bring the roses up to Kagomes rooms.

"Yeah…Chichiri will you bring the rest to my west rooms please?"

"Yes miss"

"Arigato"

"Sango?" The girls were walking arm in arm towards Kagomes main room…

"what's up?" Sango asked

"You know earlier when I was upset…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think Kouga was the one that cheered me up…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, he called to make sure I was alright…he probably overheard Sesshomaru telling Kouga on the phone…"

"Kagome,"

"What?"

"Look" Sango pointed towards Inuyashas window and saw him, Kouga was walking out the bedroom door …

"Oh my God why was Kouga over there?" Kagome asked…

"I don't know…maybe because that's his best friends house…"

"Should I call him?" Kagome asked already knowing what Sango was going to say…

"Why?"

"Look at him he looks upset…I just want to see if he is okay…"

"Ok, But remember you are engaged to his best friend plus he has a girlfriend…"

"I know Sango…I really need to apologize too though" Kagome looked at her friend very empathetically

"Whatever go ahead and call the Inu"

Kagome dialed Inuyashas number, they saw him look towards the phone and then just lay back down…

"Oh my God Sango!" Kagome said "Why is he screening MY calls?"

.: Hey there this is Inuyasha sorry I cant come to the phone but…Beep:.

"Inuyasha you Jackass I can see you from my window pick up the damn phone you Bas-"

"Hello?"

Kagome thought OH MY GOD in her head…

"Inutaisho?"

"Yes, Kagome, why are you yelling at an answering machine?"

"Did I dial the wrong number sir?" Kagomes eyes were very wide

"No…for some reason all of Inuyashas calls are being forwarded to me and mine to him…even though the answering machines pick up.

"I am SO SORRY!" Kagome said worried her mother was going to get an evening phone call…

"Its quite alright… I understand, so I hear that you and Kouga are engaged, I cant wait until one of my boys purposes, but, I always thought Inuyasha liked you…It's a pity we cant have a pretty girl like you in the family…try my number and you should get Inuyashas room…goodbye…"

"Good bye sir and thank you"

"Whoa Inutaisho sure is talkative this evening" Sango said giggling.

Kagome dialed Inutaishos number

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello?" A very tired sounding Inuyasha finally said

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to just drop the phone on you like that ITS JUST…"

"Kagome you don't have to explain yourself I know you got excited because Kouga came to cheer you up, honestly I understand"

Inuyasha looked out his window and his eyes were met by Kagomes he quickly looked away

"Inuyasha stop lying."

"I'm not lying I'm just tired…"

Kagome hung up the phone and went to her window opening it.

Inuyasha got up off his bed doing the same.

"What's wrong then? You aren't usually tired this early. Was it something Kouga said while he was there?"

"No" He lied "I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You forgot?" Sango said out of nowhere.

"Tomorrow is when we are leaving to the Bahamas…"

"Really?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked

"Yeah…what were you thinking Inuyasha?"

"Oh…well I guess I can tell you two but you CANT tell kikyo!"

"What is it?" The girls asked

"I'm going to ask Kikyo to marry me tomorrow."

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Yeah hold on…I want to show you something…go down to your garden…I'll meet you there"

"Okay!"

Garden

"Finally what took so long Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Well I've had this for a long time…In my safe down in the basement…could you help me practice what I'm going to say?"

"Of Course…"Kagome said

"Okay sit on that bench over there"

Kagome did as she was told, Sango stood in the next garden behind a rose bush trying to make a call, then Inuyasha Kneeled on one leg in front of Kagome.

"I've loved you from the first moment I met you… I couldn't ever live my life with anyone but you…will you be my bride?"

Inuyasha opened the box in his hand to reveal a beautiful white gold engagement ring with a heart shaped ruby, (Kagomes birthstone)

In the center of it…she picked it up to get a better look and there inscribed on the band was

K + I ETERNAL LOVE

"WOW Inuyasha this is beautiful!" Kagome said smiling

"Kikyo will Love it" she said feeling a very sharp pain I her stomach.

"arigato" Inuyasha said staring into Kagomes now tearing eyes…

"What will she say?"

"Yes"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and she kissed him back tears falling down her cheeks onto Inuyasha then she reluctantly pushed him away…he tried to kiss her again but she held him back…

"Inuyasha Sobbing now I'm engaged, I love Kouga I CANT do this."

Inuyasha got up

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't get to you first…I'll stay away during the trip" He started walking away not only did he have Kagomes tears all over his face he had now started to cry himself…

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked turning around to see her friend keeled over on the ground crying and Inuyasha walking towards his house…

"Sango…don't…tell…Kouga…"was all Kagome could say at the moment.

"I'll be right back," Sango said

She briskly walked after Inuyasha grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her she saw he was also crying…

"What's the matter with you?" She asked very confused

"Don't tell Kikyo or Kouga…" He looked away for a minute

"You kissed her didn't you…" He looked back at Sango

"Oh My God you love her don't you…"

"Yes…" was all Inuyasha could say to that

"Who did you originally buy that ring for?"

Inuyasha had shown her the ring and Sango looked at the inscription…

"Kagome…" Then he walked off leaving Sango with the ring…

"Inuyasha?" Sango yelled after him

He turned…

"Did you think she was going to leave Kouga for you?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Sango, I don't know… I wasn't planning this…I don't want to steal my best friend's fiancé…I bought that ring four years ago, I fell for her when we were all kids… I just didn't know how bad my timing would be when I gave it to her…I was going to give it to her for her birthday…"

"I'm still going to ask Kikyo to marry me…but I bought her a ring already so just do whatever with that one…"

Sango walked back to Kagome

"Here…" She said handing Kagome the ring

Kagome just looked at it only a few stray tears still clung to her cheeks…

"Why did you hand me this?" Kagome asked looking up at her friend

"Because its yours…Inuyasha bought it for you a few years ago…but I wouldn't show Kouga if I were you…"

Kagome hugged her best friend and started crying again

"Its okay" Sango said trying to comfort her friend

The two girls had been in the garden for hours and the sun was beginning to rise…Kagome had fallen asleep crying…then a car pulled up and honked Sango looked up…

"Miroku?" She asked

"Yeah…what's wrong with Kagome?" He asked looking concerned…

He started to walk towards them

"She was just thinking about her Dad" Sango lied

"You know how he can't be at her wedding and such" Sango felt bad for lying to Miroku but she had no choice Miroku and Kouga talked a lot so she couldn't slip…

"Well…I'll carry her to the car you go get her things together we still have to get everyone else and the ship takes off in two hours…"

"Okay…"

Sango kissed Miroku on the Cheek then walked into Kagomes house to get Kagomes things and remind Mrs. Higurashi were they were going….


End file.
